


Tap Out

by fanfiction_trashpile



Series: Moments Collection [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: the moment he thought about kissing you for the first time
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You
Series: Moments Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966108
Kudos: 3





	Tap Out

Chests pressed together, breathing hard, the handsome man under you laughs, “Okay, get off.” 

“Tap out.” you wrestle his arm into a stronger hold. 

You and Ben had been training after hours, hiding out in one of the empty barracks’ and sparring. Luke would notice if your sabres were lit so you decided to work on hand-to-hand.

Ben tilts his head back, “You’re smart.” He wiggles underneath you, trying to break free. 

“Tap. Out.” you pull his wrist, smirking as he winces. 

Ben looks into your eyes, feeling your skin, and wants nothing more than his lips on yours. 

He taps the ground twice. 

You extract yourself from his grip and stand, offering him a hand. He swats it aside, knowing that if he’s touching you for even a second, he’s going to do something that will change your friendship forever.


End file.
